The Black King
by Jetkitten
Summary: Alice runs from a party to a much darker fate.
1. The Last Goodbye

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland. _

**The Last Goodbye**

The queen of Wonderland.

That's what Alice has been called for ten years now. Ten years to the day that she defeated the Jabberwock so tonight is a good night to visit again. The little rabbit hole that she slipped through so easily the first time had to be altered several times since with a garden spade hidden behind the tree. Her bright yellow dress was a low cut evening dress but she still chose it because it matched so well with her hair. Her parents dinner party was as dull as powder like always but this time it was annoying as well. They decided to invite several bachelors in the hopes that she might find a good match. Some fine young boys and some fine older gentlemen but they were all serious, all dull, all too much like the rest of her family.

'Have I changed so much from my family' she thought. Yes, Alice has never been like them. She was a queen among the commoners and that's why she decided to leave. She hunted for her little spade and started widening the hole.

"Miss Alice!" a distant voice called to her from the house. "Miss Alice! Where are you?" She could tell it was that horrible boy that stepped on her toes all evening. He was her parents favorite suitor and most likely they told him to find her. Alice dug faster but when he started closing in she dived in the hole.

"You'll never catch me now" she laughed as she fell forever watching the rabbit hole get smaller then disappear. She finally touched the floor and made her way to the hall of doors. As always the little glass table held the key to the smallest door. "At least I remembered my key." Her dress was now covered in dirt and mud from squeezing through the little hole. She hoped that she would be able to clean it as she lifted her skirts to pick the tiny ruby key from her garter belt. Alice touched each door deciding which to enter.' I have been though here before, this leads to the Queen of Diamonds, this...' The fine gray door with blue trim called to her. She closed her eyes to remember. 'Have I ever been here?' she shugged ' Well I think this is the door.' She turned the key and stepped though.The air smelled sweet like honeysuckle but all around her was nothing but black sand. As she walked further on it changed to black earth. Though she couldn't find any flowers the air became thicker with honeysuckle and turned her light headed.

"However did you get here?" she jumped and turned around. A dark figure stared at her.

"Where is here?" He took a step closer.

"Here is the black mountain and I am the Black King. How did you get here?" She realized that the intoxicating smell was coming from him as he took another step closer.

"It doesn't look like a mountain." Another step closer..."How Did You Get Here!" He yelled so violently that the very earth shook and made her fall to her knees.


	2. Glass Entry

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Alice in Wonderland._

**The Glass Entry**

"A fine way to treat the Queen of Wonderland" At this he produced a smile larger then the Cheshire Cat. It would have unsettled her but it was too dark to see.

"Forgive me little one. I didn't know who you were. I don't get visitors here." The Black king knelt down beside her.

"If you don't mind I think I'll leave then thank you." She stood and looked for the door but it was gone. "Where's the door?"

"Door?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. 'She must be Alice then. How delightful.'

"Yes the gray door I came through." She decided to make a point of remembering what it looked like so she'd never come back here again.

He held out a hand," It ran away I should think."

Not what she wanted to hear. She raised herself up "Well how am I going to leave now and be out of your hair."

"Come to my castle and rest till morning. I'll show you the way to the train then." He held tighter to her hand.

She pulled herself free." Just show me now if you please."

"But it doesn't please. The Bandersnatch eats little girls in the dead of night and the Jubjub bird will pick your bones." He touched her nose.

"Stop calling me a little girl!"

"Only if you come with me." As much as she hated it, she decided that he was most likely right. He wrapped is long black coat over her shoulders and guided her to his castle. It wasn't a fairytale castle nor was it one a witch might live in. In fact it was shaped little a little mountain. No real shape of walls to be seen from the outside and Alice tried to see if there was anything that looked like windows. Light pierced through the castle almost as if a child had stuck a twig through sand here and there so that it trickled down the slopes. She was surprised to find the door very much like the one she stepped into getting here. The same gray with blue trim so unlike everything else it made her smile just to see something that wasn't black. As Alice stepped through the door with her companion close by she was amazed at the colors inside.

"It's so beautiful..." It was as if she stepped into a prism with all the colors dancing around. Everything in this room was glass even the stairway. She hung the black coat on the glass coat rack. She realized that it wasn't all black little flecks of purple and blue ran through the threads. Even the Black King changed in this room. His clothes were threaded the same as his coat and his skin glistened with a thousand colors from the room. Alice wished that she could see herself but couldn't find any reflections even in all the glass.

"Come. We will have some refreshment." He tossed his hat atop the coat rack and lead her to the next room. This room was a stone gray all around. She was grateful the couch was soft not hard like stone as she thought. His face was a caulk white here with bewitching green eyes. His hair was a jet black curled softly and half tied in the back. He sat a little too close for her taste as his perfume made her feel intoxicated. She moved a little further to the edge of the couch. In front of her was a Tea tray and all sorts of fine pastries. At first she didn't know if she should try anything for fear of growing and smashing the glass room she loved so much. After dipping her finger in the teacup and tasting she was delighted that there was no change.

"Odd. I always change after eating here." She sipped her tea. It had a strange quality to it. Sweet with honey or maybe it was just her sense of small getting the better of her. She bit into a petit four that melted like honey on her tongue. Alice's head started spinning and laid her head on the couch arm "Perhaps you are changing my sweet." She brushed a few hairs from her face as she drifted into slumber.


	3. Ladies in Waiting

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Alice in Wonderland._

**Ladies in Waiting**

Alice woke to a soft sunbeam on her face. She was wrapped in a soft black blanket on the couch and her shoes were laying just off to one corner. She looked around to see if the Black King was around. He was kind to let her stay the night but something about him made her uneasy. She made her way to the door and took one last look at the glass entryway. It still glittered and made her tempted to twirl around just a bit. Outside the sun was bright and welcoming but the land, the trees, even the grass was as black as ever. It looked like a great forest fire raged through but even then there would be some brown earth and the leaves were as alive as any green just black. She took off toward the woods hoping that maybe just maybe she would find a familiar face.

The trees thickened around her and a haunting humming sound was overhead. She noticed a small black bee flying around her. "Are you the one who's been humming? I thought bees buzzed not that I don't like it." It landed quietly on her arm. "I hope you won't sting me, you won't will you?" she asked but it simply settled itself comfortably on her hand. "Will you help to get out of this forest? I would really like to find the train." Three more bees arrived and the first joined the others. She followed them deeper into the forest.

"I sure hope you little fellows know where you are going." She suddenly stopped when the faint smell of honeysuckle tickled her nose. "Trying to leave before breakfast?" The black King leaned against a tree smirking at her. "Thank you my darlings. I almost thought I lost her." The bees flew off. "Charming aren't they. I should let you meet the rest of my ladies. Now why did you leave?"

"I really want to go if I may. Could you tell me where the train is?" He picked of some leaves and dirt off her hair and dress. "You can't travel in that dress and you don't have a ticket. Come I'll get you something better wear." She pulled her hand away. "I'm fine the way I am, and I can get the ticket from the conductor. Now tell me where the train is, tell where anything is! Tell me how do I get out of here!" She screamed at him but all he did was laugh. "Fine. I'll send you back. Come with me then."

They walked in circles and u-turns until she noticed the top of his mountain castle. "How dare you take me back!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the door. "Stop it will you. Just use your key on my door. That will lead you back and don't forget my kindness to you...your majesty." He bowed before her and went through the door. She took hold of her ruby key. 'If it was so easy why didn't he tell me' she thought as she turned the key. To Alice's relief she returned to the hall of doors.

All is back to normal...


	4. Pepper Soup

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Alice in Wonderland._

**Pepper Soup**

The Duchess' door was a welcome sight to Alice. She had always been fond of her little pigboy, Timmy. He was a strange little thing and just like she thought the first time she met him he was a rather ugly child but a handsome pig. This door was only 10 inches high as the Duchess' house itself was only four feet high. She walked to the table to look for the "drink Me" bottle to get down to the right size for the door but knocked it over breaking it. 'now what am I to do' she thought. Alice found a little bit of liquid in the bottom of the bottle which had been broken in a way to make it a tiny bowl. She placed the last of the drink in her mouth and closed her eyes. 'If this doesn't work I'll just have to go somewhere else.' and with those last thoughts she changed to 11 inches short. She opened the door with her key and entered though it was a rather tight fit.

"Giant!" Timmy squealed as he saw Alice. A frying pan flew from the Cook's hand almost knocking out Timmy's legs.

"Don't you know by now that she can't make up her mind!" The Duchess yelled.

"Here this'll cure whatever ails you." The cook handed Alice a bowl of soup. She never had a taste for it but being polite she always tried it.

"Pepper again." she said "Did you put any broth or vegetables in this time?"

Cook hit her on the head with the wooden soup spoon. "I won't ruin good soup with nonsense like that now eat up."

As Alice sipped the soup which was only heated pepper water and lost her 2 unwanted inches.

"Thank you. It was very.. um.. refreshing." Alice pushed the bowl aside as she couldn't stand tasting it any longer."See nothing better then soup to make my ducky better." The only time Cook was ever nice was when her soup was complimented.

Alice stepped outside to see what Timmy was up to. He was digging up a few mushrooms and licking the dirt off the caps. "Silly little thing are you having fun?" She smiled at him.

He sorted mushrooms into two piles. "Wanna hear a song?" She smiled a yes to him though a bit unsure. At times he would recite wonderful jokes and playful songs but sometimes...

"The green eyed monster comes for you

it comes for you

they come for you.

Beware the sweet and honest heart

for it can turn a deepest dark.

a blackest dark.

the brightest dark.

Enjoy the sweetest nectar flowers

until you finally know to his powers

like all from the past

like all who will come

The bandersnatch is a patient beast

and that's the scariest thing to say the least.

Why so many hunt him down?

Is it the treasure to be found?

Is it the power he can give?

Only true royalty can know the riddle they say

but is it true or will that be their last day?"

He giggled and laughed like it was the greatest joke.

"Nonsense and silliness." He simply stifled his laughter with the collar of his shirt. He pointed to the two mushroom piles.

"One to grow by and one to look up to." He started playing and rolling. Rooting in the dirt and looking, becoming a pig.

'He always has a way with words.' she thought. As she watched him for a while she thought about his song. She wondered what kind of treasure there was and she knew who would know for sure. The more she thought about it, the more she convinced herself to go back. She called upon her key to take her back to the land of the Black King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Alice in Wonderland._

**This for That**

She took a mushroom from each pile and patted Timmy's lttle head. She searched for the forest door. She tasted the left mushroom cap as she wandered on till she was her normal height. The tree door was slightly narrow but still an easy fit for her. The hall of doors was dark and light flashed as if a lightning storm settled inside. Alice was surprised that the black mountain was sunnier then the hall but still the land was black like onyx. A low growl welcomed her but no smells that overwelmed her before. She hurried to the Black King's castle like a mouse. The door was unlocked and she slammed the door behind her. The coat rack smashed into a thousand pieces and cracking the floor where it landed.The black King entered watching Alice picking up the shattered pieces.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to... I was just... Ouch!" She cut her thumb and index finger on the glass.

"Why have you come back little one?" He offered a hand.

"Sorry I thought something was chasing me." she stood up staring at his green eyes.

"Did it chase you all the way here then." He raised an eyebrow. He looked over her dirty, torn yellow dress. "Would you like to change into something cleaner? Perhaps even a bath?"

They walked upstairs to a beautiful bedroom. The four post bed, wardrobe, chair and nightstand were made of ebony but everything else was a dark pink. "Whose room is this?" She touched the soft bedspread.

"Yours for now if you'd like. There's a bathroom to your left and..."he walked to the wardrobe and opened it." These should fit you well." He bowed.

She looked at all the dresses and though all were dark, near black. There was a different sheen to each and she choose the pink sheen.

She went downstairs to a fine plate of fruit.

"sorry I took so long."

"Time flies fast here."

"Really I didn't notice. Do you know what was chasing me earlier?"

"Perhaps. You left so rudely last time. I didn't think you'd even return. Did you forget something?"

"no"

"Miss me then?"

"not really"

"still rude even for a queen. Then you must be after my treasure." She gave him a discused look. "Don't look so shocked, that's the only reason anyone comes here but no one says long not even Time. In fact I'm tried of Time flying by so fast. Bring him to me so that we may talk.

"I can't catch time!"

"You of all people can and if you do I may show you my secrets. He usually has tea with the Queen of Hearts and her children."


End file.
